Childhood Friends
by KuroNezushi
Summary: [HIATUS] SasuNaru/NaruSasu AU School fanfic, Naruto and Sasuke were best friends until they were 7. 10 years has passed since they last saw each other, both had never forgotten the other.What will happen when they reunite and realize they are both so different from what they remember? (WARNING: YAOI, BOYxBOY)
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke's POV:**

I've always like to be alone, I haven't had a friend since I was 7 years old, since him, Naruto, my childhood friend, my first childhood love and my last.

 **~Flashback time~**

"What are you doing dobe?" I asked as his face was getting closer from mine.

"I'm going to kiss you on the mouth" he said with a smile

"Wh-what? Why? That's gross"

"It's not gross, I saw my parents do it the other day and when I asked my mom why she did it she said that you only kiss someone on the mouth when you really love with them"

"But my brother Itachi loves me and he doesn't kiss me on the mouth, neither does my parents"

"My mom says that's a different kind of love" said Naruto with a large smile

"I don't get it"

"I don't fully get it either but I know I love you because I heard from an older girl at school saying that you know you love someone when you want to give up anything to make them happy, and I would give up Ramen if that made you happy Sasuke."

"You'd give up Ramen for me?"

"Yup"

"But you love Ramen"

"I know" he said before placing his lips on mine before quickly removing them.

I hugged him and we fell on the floor.

"Promise me we will always be together, dobe"

"I promise"

 **~End of Flashback~**

I wonder where he is now. Does he even remember me?

It's been 10 years, I doubt I'll ever see him again.

"Sasuke? Are you listening?" said the teacher taking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes sorry"

I heard some boys laugh. I hated them, the boys from my school but I hated the girls even more. The boys always hate me because I am popular even though I don't even try to be. The girls love me because of my looks, grades and because I'm rich. They think I'm perfect, ugh I hate it so much how they try to follow me wherever I go, they are so annoying.

I looked at my watch, it indicated 3h57, finally it was almost 4o'clock and I could finally go home to watch some anime or read something. The bell rang, I quickly put my books in my bag and walked towards the door. Some girls gathered in front of the door.

"Where are you going in such a hurry Sasuke-kun?"

"Move" I said firmly as I gave them a death glare. They stepped aside. At the gate a limousine was waiting for me. Finally I was home, I went to my room and closed the curtains, the maids leave them open even though I've specifically asked them to close my curtains when they are done cleaning my room...I sighed, sat on my bed and started watching anime on my computer.

"Sasuke I'm home" said Itachi as he knocked on my door. I looked at the time, it was 7 o'clock, I paused my anime and went out of my room. Itachi was in his room changing.

"Did you eat already?" He asked me.

"No, I was waiting for you"

"Okay let's go eat" he said poking my forehead.

 **~I hope you like my first chapter, thanks for reading it~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke's POV:**

I turned off my alarm and got up. I really am not a morning person. I took a shower to wake me up and started getting dressed. I put on some black pants with a black t-shirt, I took my backpack and went downstairs. I went to the driveway where my limousine was waiting for me. Once at school I sat down to my usual place on back, I put my headphones on and listen to music until the class would start.

2 minutes later our teacher, Kakashi, started the class.

"Hello everybody, today we are going to welcome a new student among us, please everyone be kind to him" he said making the new kid come in.

Ugh boring, another boy who will soon despise me.

"Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki" said the new student

Naruto Uzumaki? No, it couldn't be him. I lifted my head to look at him. Yes it was him, those beautiful blue eyes with that spiky blond hair, my heart skipped a beat as a saw him. I wonder if he would recognize me. I saw him look in my direction and suddenly he started waving at me.

"Sasuke" he yelled as he waved at me. He remembered me…

"Oh I see you know Sasuke, that's nice, now go take a seat next to Kiba." said Kakashi sensei.

I watched as Naruto was sitting next to Kiba and away from me, why Kakashi sensei didn't asked him to seat next to me, I had no one next to me, maybe he thought that we would talk because we knew each other?

The class went by pretty quickly and before I knew it, it was already break time.

 **Naruto's POV:**

I was surprised to see Sasuke in my class, I mean I hoped I would see him but I didn't actually thought it would happen.

"Naruto come with me, I'm going to introduce you to my friends" said Kiba when the bell rang.

"Can this wait I was actually going to talk to Sasuke"

"You should not talk to Sasuke"

"Why not? We used to be friends until we were 7"

"He is an asshole, he thinks he is better than everyone in this school just because he is rich and has all the girls at his mercy"

"Really? The Sasuke I remembered wasn't like that"

"People change you know, now let's go" he said pulling me by the arm.

Kiba introduced me to all his friends, there was Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji and Sai. We were sitting on a bench they were asking me all sorts of questions when suddenly we heard girls screaming behind us. I turned around surprised.

"Don't pay any attention to that, it's the girls that are following Sasuke and scream each time they see him do something, I don't get why they do that even though they know, I guess they think they could change him or something" said Neji

Sasuke was sitting under a tree with his headphones on, reading a book.

"They know what?" I asked

"You don't know? Sasuke is openly gay" said Choji

What? Sasuke was gay?

"But how do you know? Does he have a boyfriend or something?"

"No, he's never dated anyone but a year ago, Sakura Haruno, the girl with the pink dyed hair from our class confessed to him, she said she was in love with him and that she wanted to go out with him but the rejected her saying he was gay and had no interest in women." explained Lee.

"So how do you know Sasuke anyway?" asked Sai

"Well, our parents were best friends, ever since they were in collage they always hang out together and because of that, Sasuke and I always did too, until we were 7." I said

"Why did you stop hanging out?" asked Shikamaru

"Our parents were coming back from a party together and had a car accident; and because of that I had to move to the country side so my uncle Jiraya could take care of me." I explained

"I'm so sorry about your parents" said Shikamaru

"Thanks" I replied

 **Sasuke's POV:**

I thought I could talk to Naruto on the break but he went to spend him with his new friends.

"Naruto, so will you come to the party tomorrow? There is going to be a lot of alcohol and hot girls" I heard Shikamaru say when we got back to class.

"Yeah definitely I wouldn't miss it" replied Naruto.

He was going to a party? I didn't know he was the kind of guy who liked all of that stuff, when we were kids he was never popular, people always bullied him…

At Lunch time I wasn't hungry, I went to the bathroom. When I was washing my hands someone entered the bathroom. I saw spiky blond hair in the mirror. I turned around and saw Naruto.

"Sasuke it's so good to see you" he said hugging me. I didn't hug him back. He was an inch taller than me, which bothered me a lot; when we were kids I was always the taller one.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you earlier" he said when we was done hugging me.

"It's okay I don't care." I replied coldly

"No it's not, we were best friends when we were kids, I should have said hello"

"From what I recall we were more than just best friends" I said angry

"What? Don't tell me you are talking about when we used to kiss. We were kids, we didn't know what we were doing, plus I'm into women." He said with a smile.

"Hn, ok." I said emotionless.

"Hey Sasuke we should catch up, are you coming to the party at Shikamaru's house tomorrow?"

Suddenly the door opened.

"Oh here you are Naruto" said Shikamaru

"Yeah sorry I was talking to Sasuke, I was just asking him if he was going to your party."

Shikamaru gave me an annoyed look and said.

"You are free to come Uchiha."

"No thanks I hate parties." I said as I pushed him to make why way through the door.

 **~Heyy so I hope you like my second chapter, thanks for reading my story~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto's POV:**

I got home where my uncle Jiraya was waiting for me.

"Welcome Home Naruto" he said as he poured himself another glass of liquor.

"Drinking this early?" I asked

"How was your first day? Did you meet cute girls?" he asked

"It was fine, there were some cute ones but I didn't talk to them"

"That's a shame"

"But tomorrow I'm going to a party, my friend says there will be some hot girls"

"Can I come to this party?"

"No way in hell, you're such a pervert uncle Jiraya" I said laughing

This kind of conversation was something normal between us.

I went to my room and laid on my bed.

 **Sasuke's POV:**

"Sasuke dinner's ready" said Itachi as he knocked on my door.

"I'm coming" I said pausing my video game.

I walked down the long corridor and then went downstairs. In the dining room Itachi was waiting for me. The maids bowed before me when I entered the room, as I sat they served me dinner.

"So, how was school?" asked Itachi

"Same as always." I answered.

"I heard Naruto came back"

"Hn" I answered as I put a piece of meat in my mouth.

The rest of the dinner neither of us spoke.

"Would you like me to serve the dessert Itachi-sama?" a maid asked.

"Yes please"

Suddenly another maid barged in.

"Sasuke-sama, you have a visitor, should I let him in?"

A visitor? Itachi looked as surprised as I was. I didn't have any friends how could I have a visitor?!

"hn" I responded

The maid came back seconds later with a blue eyed guest. Naruto.

"Naruto? Wh-what are you doing here?" I said as I saw him enter the room.

"I wanted to catch up" he said with a soft smile.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"Well I'm going to leave you guys alone, nice to see you again Naruto." He said

"No, stay, we are going to my room" I told Itachi

"Nice to see you again Itachi" said Naruto as I was dragging him out of the room.

When we got to my room I locked the door behind us.

"Sorry for the mess, I wasn't expecting guests." I said to Naruto as he looked at the clothes laying on the floor. There was only the clothes I had worn today, I had changed into some black sweat pants and a black hoodie.

"If that's a mess, you should see my room" he said laughing.

We sat on my bed.

"So, you said you wanted to catch up" I said

"Yeah, so much time has passed since we last saw each other"

"Hn, you've changed" I said

"Leaving with my uncle changed me, but in a good way, no one bullies me anymore" he said smiling

"The only thing that hasn't changed is your smile" I stated.

He blushed.

"You have changed too, you don't smile anymore, and you look like you have all the pain in the world, something looks dead in your eyes, all the light that was there has faded"

I didn't respond, I stood still. Emotionless.

My phone started ringing, I looked at it and it was my alarm indicating to take my antidepressant pills. I turned it off, stood up, took a 2 pills from the bottle and swallowed them with water.

"What did you just take? Are you sick?"

"It's nothing" I said

"Don't tell me it's nothing Sasuke" said Naruto standing up. He stood in front of me, his face was so close to mine I could feel his breath on my cheek.

We made prolonged eyed contact. Suddenly his lips came crashing onto mine. It was very different from how we used to kiss when we were kids, it was more passionate. His tongue started licking my lips to enter my mouth, I didn't want him to have the control over my mouth but I couldn't stop it either so I slowly opened my mouth and let his tongue explore my mouth; next time I would be the one in control.

I put my arms around Naruto's waist to pull him closer, he put his hands in my hair, gently caressing it. Our kiss lasted a long time until we ran out of breath and had to separate.

"Crap I shouldn't have done that" said Naruto as soon as we stopped kissing

"What? Why not? You clearly wanted it"

"No, this was a mistake" he said before unlocking the door and storming out of my room.

 **~Thank you all for reading my story, thanks for the comments they make me so happy, you guys are amazing, I hope you enjoyed the 3erd chapter:D ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke's POV:**

I looked at my bloody hand, after punching the wall of my room out of anger.

"Go away, if you came to check on your precious wall its fine" I said to my brother.

"I didn't, I came to check on you, I'm just glad that you didn't broke your hand"

Itachi's words kept coming back to me. After cleaning my wound I just collapsed onto my bed and drifted to sleep.

The following day, I woke up late, Itachi suggested that it would be good if I stayed home, offer I would have taken if I didn't have a biology exam. But because my exam would only start after the break I took my sweet time to shower, after that I put on a white button up shirt with a black cardigan on top of it, black pants and black shoes. I arrived just in time to take my test. When I arrived at my usual place, someone was in the seat next to mine. Sakura. I ignored her and sat down.  
She handed me a cookie.  
"Here it's for you, please accept it"

"Ok." I said eating it, I figured I would be nice to her for once.  
I was putting my books on the table when Sakura noticed the burse on my hand and, being the loud person she was, she started yelling.

"Sasuke, oh my god, what happened to your hand?" Of course half my class including Naruto turned their head in my direction.

"Shut up, don't be so loud, it's annoying." She quickly mumble some apology.

We took our exams. Afterwards it was our lunch time, I sat alone as always. I saw Naruto from a far, flirting with some girls, but they barely payed attention to him. I felt like throwing up, at first it was only a sensation but then I really had to throw up, I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. I hated it, from all the sickness I could get, why did I had to throw up, I preferred to have cancer rather than vomiting. I whipped the vomit that was on my mouth with a piece of paper towel, washed my hands and got out.

At my surprise, Sakura was waiting outside.

"Sasuke are you okay? I saw you running out of the cafeteria and you looked really pale and I- I think it's because of me"

"I'm fine, how would it be because of you?" I said coldly but I didn't feel fine, I felt sick, but I am an Uchiha, I must not show any weakness.

"Shikamaru gave me the cookie I gave you, he told me to give it to the person I loved, but now I think he put something in the cookie but I only noticed now because when you ran out of the cafeteria I saw him whisper something to Choji and laughing, I'm so sorry if I would have known I would have never given it to you."

I did not answer.

Shikamaru that little son of a bitch, as soon as I would feel better I was going to make him pay.

"It's okay" I mumbled under my breath, and made my way past her to leave, I was going to go home, I didn't want to have to see Naruto's face.

"Sasuke wait" Sakura yelled

"What?" I turned around annoyed.

"I-I'm sorry if I seem annoying to you, I-I really like you Sasuke-kun but I get it, you have no interest in women there is nothing I can do about it, I am giving up, so I just wanted to ask you if we could be friends?"

Friends? I didn't believe that for a second, no one ever wanted to be friends with me without a reason behind it.

"I don't need any friends" I said walking away.  
I waited 10 minutes for my driver to come get me, I got home and directly went to me room. I tried to sleep but I felt like throwing up again, after than I didn't left the bathroom for hours, fucking Shikamaru.  
When I finally stopped throwing up, I went back to my room to lay down, I looked at my phone and saw an unread text.

 _From: +81375799238  
Friday sept 10,13:44  
Hi Sasuke, it's Sakura I'm sorry to bother you but, I asked Shikamaru if there was something in the cookie I gave you and he said he put something to make you throw up and that the effects could last 24 hours, I'm so sorry again, I really hope we can be friends and start fresh. Xo._

24 hours? Fuck. I wondered if Sakura was honest and really wanted to be friends. Maybe I should give it a try, I've never had friends aside from Naruto when we were young, I've always felt like I didn't need any but maybe it would be nice to have someone I can trust.

 _From Sasuke:  
Friday sept 10,16:30  
Hi Sakura, thanks for telling me, about that being friends thing? I think I'll give it a try, but you'll be on a trial period until I know if I can really trust you, Sasuke." _

She replayed almost instantly.

 _From Sakura:  
Friday sept 10,16:32  
I'm so glad, don't worry I'll prove I can be trustworthy. __〜_ _(_ _￣〜_ _)  
_ _How are you feeling?_ _ヽ_ _(_ _д_ _; )_ _ノ_

 _From Sasuke:  
Friday sept 10,16:45  
I'm okay._

 _From Sakura:  
Friday sept 10,16:47  
I'm really sorry about Shikamaru, he's an ass. I hate having to see his stupid face._

 _From Sasuke:  
Friday sept 10,17:02  
Well, at least you won't have to until Monday._

 _From Sakura:  
Friday sept 10,17:04  
I'll have to see it tonight at his party _╥﹏╥

 _From Sasuke:  
Friday sept 10,17:08  
Oh, you too are going._

 _From Sakura:  
Friday sept 10,17:09  
Yeah, everyone is going, it's going to be the event of the year, I believe that you are the only one that's not going, even the new kid, Naruto I think that's his name, even he is going. _

_From Sasuke:  
Friday sept 10,17:20  
Yes, Naruto is going._

 _From Sakura:  
Friday sept 10,17:21  
You know him from before right? How do you know him?_

 _From Sasuke:  
Friday sept 10,17:24  
We used to be friends, I have to go, bye.  
_I wrote to her before having to rush back to the bathroom.

 _From Sakura:  
Friday sept 10,17:30  
oh I see, okay take care, talk to you on soon_（*´▽｀*）

 **Naruto's POV:  
** "Naruto, your friend is here" yelled Jiraya

Shikamaru had come to take me to his party because I didn't knew where he lived, he was going to take me back home too. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time, I had on a blue long sleeved shirt with an orange vest on top of it, gray shorts and black shoes.  
I greeted Shikamaru with a smile. He was wearing a white shirt with a blazer on top of it, white pants and white shoes.

We went to the party, a lot of hot girls were there, all our classmates where there too, the only one missing was Sasuke. Ugh why was I thinking about him in a moment like that? I served myself some vodka when someone bumped into me by accident.

"I'm sorry" said a black hair, white eyed girl. She was blushing.

"No worries, I'm Naruto" I said with a smile.

"I know" she said shyly. "I'm Hinata."

"Hinata huh? Nice name"

"Th-thanks"

"So how do you know me?" I asked

"I'm in your gym class"

"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention to people"

"It's okay"

"Can I offer you something to drink?" I asked

"I-I don't drink" she said almost whispering.

"You don't? Why not?"

"I-I don't know, I've never tried it"

"Here, try it" I said handing her my glass of vodka

"I-I don't know if I should"

"Oh come on, just try it, if you don't like it, it's okay but at least you would have tried"

"You're right, Naruto-kun" she said taking my glass and taking a sip of vodka.

"I don't really like it" she said handing me back my glass.

"Don't worry, vodka is not for everyone" I said smiling at her.

We talked almost all night.

"So,Hinata? Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?"

"A- a d-date?"

"Yeah?"

"S-sure" as she said that her face turned bright red.

"I-I should get going, it's going to be almost 2 in the morning" she said.

"Do you want me to accompany you home?" I offered.

"No it's okay Naruto-kun my cousin Neji is going to take me home"

"Neji is your cousin? That's nice. Okay, see you at school"

"Bye Naruto-kun" she said softly and I watched how she walked away.

"Naaarutoo" Shikamaru said my name as he put his arms on my shoulders

"I haven't been able to spend time with you all party"

"I'm sorry I was with this girl, Hinata"

"Oh okay, well I better give you a ride home before it's too late, you said you had to be home at 2h right?"

"Yeah"

We arrived at my house, Shikamaru got out of the car and walked to my front door with me.

"Your party was awesome, thanks for inviting me" I said with a smile, I was going to open the door when Shikamaru leaned closer and kissed me; I kissed him back at first but then I pushed him away.

"What the hell?" I said angrily

"I'm sorry I just thought"

"You thought wrong, I'm not gay"

"I'm sorry, I should go" he said before leaving.

I opened the door and went straight to my room. When Shikamaru kissed me, it felt nice, but not the same nice I felt when I kissed Sasuke, with Sasuke it was diferent, more intense, exciting. Ugh why was I thinking that, I can't like Sasuke.

 **~Flashback time~**

"Naruto, I'm sorry you had to see me kiss that girl before" said Jiraya.

"It's okay I've seen mom and dad kiss before, mom explained to me that when you loved someone you kiss them, so I understand why you did it"

"You're cute, kid but I don't love this woman, I was just having fun with her, and sometimes men kiss women they are not in love with, just because it feels nice"

"I don't really understand"

"You'll understand when you're older, you'll want to kiss a tone of girls, trust me"

"I only want to kiss one person"

"You have a crush, that's cute, who is it?"

"It's Sasuke"

"Sasuke? You friend from back home?"

I nodded.

"No way in hell."

Jiraya stood up.

"You are not going to be homosexual, not on my watch, I'm going to raise you to be a man and that phase you're going through is going to go away soon, I guarantee it"

 **~End of Flashback~**

I can't be gay, Jiraya would hate me, he is my only family I can't lose him.

I woke up with a huge head ache but I was still in the mood for Ramen. I brushed my teeth got dressed and went to eat breakfast.

"Good Morning uncle Jiraya" I said sitting down.

"Good Morning Naruto, how was your party yesterday? Did you meet any hot girls?"

"There were some, but I met this really nice girl, her name is Hinata and I invited her on a date"

"That's great son, I'm happy for you, so when is your date?"

"uh I don't know yet, I haven't set a date yet"

"okay"

 **~Hey Everyone, here is chapter 4, I hope you like it, thank you all for your wonderful comments! ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sasuke's POV:**

I hate Mondays.  
I got out of bed, went to brush my teeth and shower. When I was getting out of the shower somebody knocked on my door.

"Sasuke-sama, your brother has asked me to inform you that he apologize but he had to leave early today so he will not be able to take breakfast with you."

"Hn" I answered and I heard her walk away. I put on a black sweater because it was getting colder, only a month left until winter, my favorite time of year. I added some black pants and black shoes, grabbed my backpack, put my headphones on and went to the car.

One hour of class had passed and Kakashi-sensei finally came in.

"Hello everyone, I'm sorry for being so late today but I had very good reason, as you all know, we will be having 2 class trips this year, one will be for research purposes so you can pass the final literature exam and the other at the end of the year will be purely for fun. Now the first trip will be held next week and it's mandatory. Yes I'm talking about you Sasuke." He said looking at me. I sighed.  
"I will put you in groups of 2 to help you gain sense of teamwork, I don't want to hear anyone asking me if they can do it alone, again I'm talking to you Sasuke. We will be staying in a hotel and the person which whom you'll be paired is going to be your roommate for next week. Now, does anyone has questions?"

Shikamaru raised his hand.

"No Shikamaru you cannot chose with whom you'll be paired, the pairs have already been decided."

He put his hand down.

"Now that no one has questions I'll begin with assigning you with your partners.

Sakura Haruno you'll work with Ino Yamanaka

Shikamaru Nara you'll work with Choji Akimichi

Hinata Hyuga you'll work with Tenten, etc.

And finally Sasuke Uchiha you'll work with Naruto Uzumaki."

"Shit" I cursed under my breath.

 **Naruto's POV:**

The week had ended pretty quicklyand today was friday night, 2 days away from going to a school trip in which I was paired with Sasuke.I prepared my things to go home when someone tapped me in the shoulder.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said

"Hey Hinata" I said with a smile

"H-How are you?" she said shyly

"Fine, you?"

"I'm fine too"

"So, what are you doing tonight?" I asked her

"I'm not going anything"

"would you like to go on a date with me?"

I could feel eyes on me. I turned around and saw Sasuke looking at me. He quickly looked away and left.

"Sure" Hinata said softly.

"Great, what about we go see a movie?"

"Okay, sounds fun"

"Perfect, meet me at the movie theater at 8h?"

"Okay"

"Okay, see you there" I said as I left

I arrived at the movie theater at 8h, Hinata was already there.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata was waving at me with a big smile. I let her choose the movie to be a gentelman, she chose a girly movie. Half way through the movie I realize that I was starting to fall asleep so I told her I was going to the bathroom but instead I went to take some air, I went outside, 20 minutes had passed and I recognized Sasuke from accross the street. He was walking with some bags of fast food in his arms, he was wearing a black sweater with a black scarf, he had his headphones on. I decited to go and talk to him. I quickly crossed the street and ran towards his direction, his back was facing me so I tapped on his shoulder so he would notice me.

"Naruto..." he said turning around

"Hey Sasuke" I said scartching the back of my head, my heart was racing.

"What do you want?" he said coldly.

"Well I saw you walking so I figured I would come talk to you, we have to be in good terms because monday we will be going to sleep in the same room and everything."

"Hn" he replayed

We stood there in silence, making eye contact.

"so, fast food uh?" I said to try and break the ice.

"yeah" he replayed.

"Remember how we used to fight when we were kids to decide where to eat? you always wanted fast food and I always wanted ramen."

"Hn" he said nodding. I hugged him and he pushed me away.

"What the hell Naruto?" he looked angry

"I'm so sorry Sasuke I don't know what just got over me."

"You can't just kiss me and hug me and then regret it and say you are sorry Naruto."

"I know, I should go" I said running away and going back to the theater. I went to the bathroom for real this time, I couldn't stop the tears from running down my cheeks.

What the hell was wrong with me?! Everytime I'm near Sasuke I feel like something takes control of me and makes me do things I wouldn't normally do. Why does my heart races so fast every time I see him, I don't want to feel this way anymore but at the same time I want to; I want to kiss him, hug him, spend time with him, laugh with him, go to the movies with him and not with Hinata, she is a sweet girl but I don't feel butterflies in my stomach every time I look at her. I sighed and went out of the bathroom, I looked up and saw Hinata waiting for me.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, what are you going here? You'll miss the movie"

"The movie has already ended" she said looking down

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hinata"

"It's okay Naruto-kun, don't worry."  
I walked Hinata home, when we stopped at her door I leaned closer and kissed her.

 **~So here is chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading and thank you all to the people who left me nice comments~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sasuke's POV:**

Today was the day we had to go on our school trip, when I got to the airport Kakashi-sensei announced us that we had to sit with out partner on the plane. Just great. I haven't been able to stop thinking about Naruto for the whole weekend, ever since I've run into him on the street Friday night and he hugged me. I hated that he would play with my feelings like that, it really pissed me off; but I wasn't going to show him I cared.

We sat next to each other, I put on my headphones so he wouldn't bother talking to me. After we landed, Kakashi-sensei told us that tomorrow we'd go into town but that for today we had the day off, free to do whatever we wanted. Naruto and I went to settle in our rooms. At our surprise there was only a bed.

"What the hell?!" I yelled and run off to find kakashi-sensei, I found him at the bar reading his usual book.

"Kakashi-sensei, there is something wrong, the room Naruto and I are in only have one bed."

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about that. The hotel was almost full when I made the reservations, the lady said there were 2 students who had to share a bed since they were all out of 2 bed rooms."

"What the hell Kakashi-sensei?! We can't share a bed"

"Calm down Sasuke, it will only be for a week, plus with all the work you'll have you won't have the time to sleep."

I groaned and walked away. When I got to the room Naruto was laying on the bed.

"What did Kakashi-sensei say?"

I quickly explained it to him.

"Oh I see, I guess we'll have to share a bed then."

"How are you so okay with this?" I asked

"How are you not? You are the one who is gay"

Okay maybe I was a little happy I could share a bed with Naruto but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"I'm going to take a shower" I said talking some clothes with me into the bathroom and locking the door behind me.

 **Naruto's POV:**

Ever since I had kissed Hinata and not felt anything I had spent the rest of the weekend thinking and it got me to one conclusion. I was in love with Sasuke, I wanted to be with him so badly and what perfect moment to confess my feelings to him than a trip where we would be alone. The only thing I had to convince him to do was be my secret boyfriend, since I couldn't be openly gay because of Jiraya. As soon as Sasuke would get out of the shower I was going to talk to him.

 **Sasuke's POV:**

After getting out of the shower, I put on some sweat pants and a shirt and went back into the room where Naruto was still laying on the bed.

"Sasuke I want to talk to you" he said in a serious tone.

"What is it Naruto?" I said sitting on the bed, drying my hair with a towel.

"Look Sasuke, the thing is, I have feelings for you, I always have but, the reason I've been acting so weird since I got back is because my uncle Jiraya is super homophobic and I don't want him to hate me if he found out I'm still gay, and that it wasn't a phase like he told me when I had just started living with him, he is my only parent and I don't want to lose him, that's why I've been avoiding you most of the time because whenever I'm near you I can't control myself, like it happened when I kissed you in your room, but I've been thinking and I don't want to be apart from you anymore, it hurts too much so, I wanted to ask you if you would consider being my boyfriend but keep it a secret from everyone so my uncle doesn't find out. I know it's a lot to ask and you can think about it if you want I don't need an immediate answer. "

"Okay Naruto, I will do it, I can't stop thinking about you and it kills me not to be with you so yes I accept, I prefer being with you in secret than not being with you at all, you are the only person I can be myself with, with whom I don't have to wear a mask and pretend."

"I'm so happy Sasuke" said Naruto with tears in his eyes.

I whipped the tears from his face and kissed him, our kiss became more and more intense every second. I climbed on top of Naruto and started letting my finger wonder on his chest. He put his hand on each side of my face to deepen the kiss. We kiss for a long while until we where out of breath just to take back our breath and kiss again.

"Sasuke" Naruto moaned my name between kisses. I could feel his growing bulge pressing against my thigh, mine was already fully grown. Naruto took one of his hands off my cheeks and slipped it into my pants and started touching me; a loud moan escaped my mouth. I pulled away his hand and I climbed out of him; I wanted to take things slow, we had just reconnected.

Naruto groaned.

"Why did you do that for? and don't tell me I wasn't making you feel good because the way you moaned told me otherwise."

"You made me feel good, too good actually but I want to take things slow."

"But I'm horny Sasuke" he said looking at me with sad puppy eyes.

"Too bad" I said reaching for a book in my suitcase.

"Why are you so cold Sasuke?" as he said that we heard someone knocking on our door.

 **~So here was chapter 6, I hope you enjoyed it, thank you all for you comments and thank you for reading~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sasuke's POV:  
**  
"Who is it?" Naruto yelled

"It's Shikamaru, open up"

"I can't right now"

"Why not?"

"I just got out of the shower"

"Oh okay, well I just wanted to know if you wanted to go eat something with Choji and I"

Naruto looked over at me.

"Yeah sure, but I'm bringing Sasuke"

"What?" I yelled at him

I heard Shikamaru curse behind the door before saying "Fine"

"Great, wait for us in the loby I have to get dressed."

"Sure" Shikamaru replayed.

"What the hell Naruto?" I hissed

"It'll be fun, trust me" he said with a stupid grin on his face

"How can it be fun to hang out with people who despise me?"

"It'll be fun because you are with me, plus I'm sure that when they get to know you they'll love you"

"I'm not so sure about that"

"Oh come on, you won't have to talk to them, you can only talk to me, your boyfriend" he said hugging me from behind while I was getting out of bed.

"Boyfriend that they can't know about" I said turning around

Naruto looked so sad as I said those words.

"Fine, I'll go, but it's just because I'm starving" I said changing from my sweat pants into my black skinny jeans.

I saw Naruto blush a little when he saw me change. We went downstairs were Shikamaru and Choji where waiting for us.

 **Naruto's POV:**

After a moment we decited to go to a restaurant where they served all kinds of food, of course I ordered Ramen, Sasuke ordered a burger with fries and I don't really remember what the others ordered. Afterward we went back to the hotel when we run into Kiba and Shino.

"Where are you headed guys?" Shikamaru asked.

"To the pool, you guys wanna come?" Kiba said

I looked at Sasuke, he gave me the _'don't do it'_ look.

"Yeah sure" I answered.

Shikamaru, Choji, Shino and Kiba went ahead and I stayed behind with Sasuke.

"Well I'm going back to my room, have fun by the pool" Sasuke said

"Oh come on, don't be like that, come have some fun with us" I said pulling Sasuke by the hand.

"I already went to your stupid dinner and it was awkward enough as is it, I'll pass."

"Please Sasuke, for me?" I said with sad puppy eyes, when we were kids he always agreed doing things he didn't want for me, when I made sad puppy eyes, I really hope it will stil work even though it didn't before.

"Oh okay fine, but just for a few minutes" he sighed

"Okay" I smiled and huged him. We arrived at the pool and Choji was already in the pool, so was Shino. I quickly took my shirt of and jumped in the pool.

"Sasuke, come in the water, it's pretty warm even though it's night" I yelled

"No thanks,I'll stay here." He said standing by the door.

"Oh come on Uchiha, get in the water, don't tell me you don't know how to swin?" Teased Shikamaru

"Fuck off Nara"

"What did you just said to me Uchiha?!"

"You heard me asshole, I said fuck off" Sasuke hissed

He and Kiba went to each side of Sasuke and hold his arms.

"What the hell are you doing let go off me"

I could see that Sasuke was getting pretty angry.

"Guys, let go of him, it's not funny anymore" I said with a nervous laugh.

"This is not a joke, this is payback for what he did to Lee." Shikamaru said

What had happened between them? It was more than the ' _not getting along_ ' fight, I could see they truly hated each other.

"Let go of him" I said trying to get out of the pool before somebody got hurt but Choji and Shino hold me down so I could not move.

"What the hell guys?!" I yelled.

"Sorry but we can't have you intervine on this Naruto" said Choji

I could see how Sasuke was trying to make them let go of him, he was pretty pissed, and if he somehow managed to get free I could easly see him beat the shit out of Shikamaru and Kiba, not that I would be against it, they were acting like real assholes right now.

"Come on Uchiha, Naruto wants you to get in the pool" they said punching him hard in the stomach. Sasuke let out a groan.

"Oh, let's see if that caused a bruise" said Shikamaru taking the bottom of Sasuke's shirt with his free hand to lift it.

"Don't you fucking touch me"

"Oh why is that? Are you embarrassed of showing us your body? Come on, we are all guys here, there is nothing we haven't seen before, don't you want to show off those abs of yours?" Shikamaru said with a grin on his face, from what I knew, I think Shikamaru is secretly gay from the time he kissed me after his party.

"I'll kill you" yelled Sasuke as he was moving to try and not let Shikamaru lift his shirt but it only made Shikamaru and Kiba hold him tighter. Shikamaru lifted a bit his shirt and my eyes whidened. Shikamaru and Kiba where also in shock that they had losen up their grip, just enough so Sasuke was able to break free and punched them both in the face.

"Next time, you'll be dead." Hissed Sasuke

"Let's go Naruto" he said as he walked out the door, Choji and Shino realsed me and I went running behind Sasuke.

I was still in shock, the little bit of Sasuke's skin that was shown was covered in scars, I can't imagine what the rest of his torso must look like, where did he get all these scars?! Did he self inflicted them? Or had someone done this to him?

 **~Heyy, here is chapter 7, I hope you liked it,for all of you who celebrate Christmas like me tomorrow, Merry Christmas ! I hope you all have a wonderful time with your family and/or friends, and for all of you who don't celebrate Christmas, well, I hope you also have a lovely day, also Happy New Year ! Because I don't think I'll update until after new years. Thanks for reading my story and thank you all for the comments, you all are amazing ! ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto's POV:**

"Sasuke are you alright?, what did you do to lee and what are those scars on your body?" I asked when we got back in our room.

"A year after you left, Itachi was studying to take over the company and working 2 jobs but it wasn't enough to pay for private school so I changed from the all boy's private school we were in together to the crappy public school we are in now. When I got there, they all started to bully me, I don't really know why day I got into a fight with Shikamaru and his gang and I broke both of Lee's arms." He said sitting down on the bed.

"Oh that's why they want revenge, but why did you broke Lee's arms?"

"I had a lot going on and I just took my anger out on him, I know broking both of his arms was a little harsh but he was asking for it."

I sat next to him, he was facing away from me.

"How did you get these scars?" I asked grabbing his hand.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Sasuke, you know you can trust me, why won't you tell me?"

"I trust you Naruto, I'm just really not in the mood to talk about that part of my life so please, let it go. I'm going to tell you about it but just not right now."

"okay" I said before hugging him.

"I'm going to buy a drink, do you want something?" I asked Sasuke

"No"

"Okay, I'll be right back" I said before stepping out of the room.

Down the hall there was a vending machine, I bought tea and a bottle of coca cola for Sasuke just in case.

"Naruto" said a voice behind me. I turned around.

"Shikamaru..."

"Naruto listen, I'm sorry about earlier it's just that we really hate Sasuke and we wanted to use the opportunity to make him pay that's all. We're cool right?"

"No we are not. Sasuke is my... friend, I won't let anyone hurt him or humiliate him that way ever again."

"I thought we were friends..."

"Yeah I thought that too but after seeing you behaving like assholes I don't think I want to anymore..."

"You really shouldn't be friends with him, a month after he broke Lee's arms he stopped going to school, he came back 2 years later and there were some rumors that he went to juvie or something but we don't really know for sure."

"I know Sasuke is a good person and I trust him, I won't stop being his friend. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to my room."

When I got back to the room Sasuke was already asleep, I drank my tea put on some pijamas and climbed into bed next to Sasuke.

 **~Here is chapter 8, I hope you guys liked it even though it was a little short but I'll be updating soon!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto's POV:**

"Naruto, Sasuke wake up, get dressed, everyone is waiting for you to start our filed trip." Yelled Kakashi-sensei while banging loudly on our door

I looked at the clock it indicated 10:30, the breakfeast was at 9:00.

"Crap we over slept, Sasuke get up" I said shaking Sasuke.

"mmm five more minutes" he said covering his head with my pillow

"We don't have five minutes" I said while changing into some blue skinny jeans and a green shirt.

"Sasukeee come on, our grade depends on it" I said pushing him on the floor.

"You mean your grade" he replayed rubbing his head.

"You haven't changed a bit, still not a morning person" I chuckled.

After Sasuke had changed his clothes we went to the loby where Kakashi-sensei and the others were waiting for us.

"Okay, now that everyone is here we can start, we will take buses that will take us into the city, there each group will investigate on the subject I have assigned you, at 12h00 we will all regroup in front of the bus to eat lunch and then you'll go investigate again. Got any questions?, no? Okay lets go"

 **~Time Leap~**

**Sasuke's POV:**

"I'm finally done" I sighed and place the papers in a folder. Finally we had complete our assignment, well I had done almost all the work of course because Naruto wasn't of much help, tomorrow was our last day on this trip and kakashi was going to let us take the day to go into the city and have fun. Finally it would be a good oportunity to stay in, sleep late and read. I looked at the clock, it indicated 2:00 in the morning. I grabbed some clothes from my suitcase, looked at Naruto who had fallen asleep hours ago and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth before going to bed.

"Goodnight Naruto" I said placing a soft kiss on his forehead before falling asleep.

"Sasukeeeeee, Sasukeeeee wake up, it's our day off"  
I was waken up by Naruto jumping on the bed and yelling for me to get up.

"Leave me alone dobe, I want to sleep"

"Oh come on, we have the day off, we can do anything we want and you choose to sleep? That no fun, come on" he said shaking me.

"STOP IT" I yelled angry. "I went to sleep at 2am because of you"

"Why is it my fault?"

"If you had helped me like you were supposed to I wouldn't have finnished our assignment at 2 in the morning and I wouldn't be so tired right now."

"to be fair you're always tired" he said stepping out of the bed. "I thought we could go on our first date" he said in a sad tone. I cursed and sat down.

"We can have our date here, how says it has to be outside, we can stay in, watch movies and order some food"

"Yeah you're right, I hadn't though about that" he said scratching he back of his head. I got up, took some sweat pants and a black shirt and went to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower" I stated.

"Can I join you?" Said Naruto with a grin on his face.

"No way." I said going in and locking the door behind me.

"Oh come on" I heard Naruto yell.

After I finished my shower I put on the clothes I had taken with me and went out of the bathroom. Naruto was sitting on the bed with the remote in his hands, looking at the tv screen, searching for a movie to watch.

"Found anything yet?" I asked

"Nope, nothing worth watching yet"

"Stop leave it there" I said to Naruto as he was prepared to change the chanel.

"What movie is that? You want to watch it? Seems boring" Naruto grunted

"Are you kidding me? You have never seen Indiana Jones?"

"Nope, what is it about?"

"What? No, turn the tv off"

"What why? I thought you wanted to watch that movie?"

"Yes but that's indiana jones and the last crusade, it's the third movie, you can't watching before watching the 2 first ones"

"There are 3 of them?"

"4"

"4? Boooring" he said laying on the bed

"It's not boring, trust me, when we get back you have to see them with me, it's about this archaeologist who's name is Indiana Jones and he-"

"you're such a nerd" he said

"whatever" I said getting up and taking out a book from my suitcase a started to read.

"Sasuke I'm sorry I didn't want to offend you" said Naruto trying to hug me while I tried to push him away. At that moment someone knocked on the door.

 **Naruto's POV:**

"Sasuke I'm sorry I didn't want to offend you" I said trying to hug Sasuke while he pushed me with this right hand. At that moment someone knocked on the door.

"Coming" I yelled, I got down of the bed and went to the door, when I opened it I saw Hinata standing in front of it, I could tell she was really nervous, it must have taken all the courage she had in her to knock on my door.

"Hey hinata what's up?" I said leaning on the frame of the door.

"I-I was wondering since we have the day off if y-you wanted to go eat s-something with me" her face was firetruck red

"I'm sorry Hinata I can't today, I was going to spend time with Sasuke but we can go another time"

"oh, s-sure" she seemed disappointed.

"Oh what the hell, I'm in, just wait here a moment"

"O-okay"

I went back in the room.

"Sasuke, I'm going to eat with Hinata"

"Hn" was the only thing he responded, so he was mad at me...

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said before, I shouldn't have said that." I said making my way to Sasuke's side.

"It's fine I don't care"

"Yes you do, you were trying to share something you liked with me and I acted like a total asshole, I'm sorry"

"It's fine"

"Can I have a kiss goodbye?" Sasuke lifted his head from his book and looked at me.

"You are still going with her? I thought you only said yes to see if I cared enough to tell you not to go."

I chuckled "No, I like spending time with her she's a nice girl, also it's a good cover, if I go out with her I can tell my uncle that she's my girlfriend so he can finally stop obsessing over me finding a girl."

Sasuke glared at me. "Tch, fine." He stood up, took my chin with his fingers and kissed me. He kissed me he broke our kiss and I quickly got out of the room.

"I'm back" I said panting.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah don't worry" I said blushing slightly out of embarrassment.

 **Sasuke's POV:**

Today we were going home, after leaving our reports to Kakashi-sensei we had to wait in the loby for the bus to come and take us to the airport.

"I'm glad the assignment is over but I'm sad we won't be sleeping in the same room" Naruto whispered in my ear.

"Please, don't act like I didn't do 90% percent of the assignment by myself" I half yelled

"Shut up teme, Kakashi-sensei is right there" I chuckled, I love to tease the dobe.

"Make me" I whispered in his ear with a grin

"I would if we were alone but there are people around us." He whispered back

"Then we'll just have to find a place to be alone" as I said that I stood up and took Naruto by the arm.

"Kakashi-sensei, how long before the bus comes?" I asked

"Half and hour why?"

"Naruto and I are going to buy something to eat"

"Okay but please hurry I don't want you to miss the bus" he yelled as we were already walking away. We walked until we reached and empty hallway, I pushed Naruto against the wall and kissed him. I licked Naruto's lips so he would open his mouth, we fought for dominance but I won, I explored the walls of Naruto's mouth with my tongue making him moan.

 **Naruto's POV:**

We were about to board the plane when Sakura tapped Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hey Sasuke, wanna sit with me? We don't have to sit with our roommates anymore" she said with a soft smile.

"Sorry Sakura, I want to sit with Naruto" his tone was different from the usual cold treatment he gave to his classmates, it wasn't the tone he used for me that's for sure but it was with less hate.

"Hey what was that? Are you friends with Sakura now?" I asked when we sat down.

"yeah I guess, she asked me to be my friend and I accepted, but she is still in her trail period to find out if she really is trustworthy."

"Oh okay that's cool" I said in the most neutral voice. I didn't like Sasuke being around Sakura, from what I've had heard she had a pretty big crush on him and in my opinion this friendship thing was her way to try and get into his pants. But I decided to keep my mouth shut for now, I don't want to sound jealous and scare Saskue away.

We didn't talk for the rest of the trip.

 **Sasuke's POV:**

We landed and before going out Naruto pulled me by the arm and dragged me away.

"Oi dobe what are you doing Itachi is waiting for me" I yelled as he pushed me inside the men's bathroom.

"I know, I just wanted to do this before leaving" he said and kissed me. We kissed for a couple of minutes before having to separate to breath.

When we got out Itachi was waiting for me, I waved Naruto goodbye and saw him ran towards a man who I assumed was his uncle Jiraya, next to him was a red headed boy, as soon as Naruto reached them he hugged the boy instead of his uncle, who the hell was that boy? I didn't need to know him to know that I wanted to kill him, how dared he hug my boyfriend that way, well secret boyfriend but still. I got in the car and we drove away.

 **~Here is chapter 9, I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sasuke's POV:**

18:56, I sighed and put my phone down. It was almost 7o'clock, sunday. We had returned from our trip on Friday afternoon, I had texted Naruto that night but he never responded. What the hell was he doing? Was he with that red-head I saw him hug on Friday? Ugh just the thought of him being alone with that red-head made me want to punch a wall. My phone vibrated. I quickly picked it up to see if it was Naruto. I sighed again. Sakura. What did she want? I really wasn't in the mood to talk.

 **From: Sakura Haruno** **  
** **Subject:hey** **  
** **Hey Sasuke, what's up? Ugh tomorrow is Monday, I really don't want to go to school. How's your weekend going?**

 **To:Sakura Haruno** **  
** **Subject:replay.** **  
** **I'm fine. Don't want to go either, I'm busy. Talk tomorrow. Bye.**

I charged my phone and went downstairs. Itachi was in his office, working, again. I grabbed the left over lasagna and heat it in the microwave. When it was hot enough I took it out of the microwave and went back upstairs. I took my phone, still no replay. I decided to watch some of the anime that had aired the week I was on the trip. I put on Sakurako-san no ashimoto ni wa shitai ga umatteiru, I really loved this anime, it really was the best of the season. I looked at my phone for the last time and decided to turn it off. 

The next day when I arrived at school I saw the spiky blond hair of Naruto at my seat, happy I walked towards him only to see him talking with a red headed boy, the same red headed boy that he had hugged Friday.

"Excuse me, what the hell is going on? This is my seat." I said angrily at the red head.

"Sasuke hey" Naruto said with a soft smile. "This is my best friend Gaara, he came from the country side to live here, isn't it great?"

"Nice to meet you Sasuke, I've heard so much about you" said Gaara handing me his hand. I ignored it.

"Hi, I on the contraire haven't heard from you, excuse us for a moment." I said as I took Naruto by the arm to talk to him in private, I let go of him once we were out of the classroom.

"Where were you all the weekend? Why didn't you answer my text?" I spoke angrily

"I was with Gaara, sorry I didn't answer, are you mad?"

"Yes of course I'm mad dobe, you blow me off to spend time with that idiot."

"Oi, don't talk about him that way teme"

I shot Naruto a glare while grinding my teeth.

"You know what, do what you want I don't care." I said before turning around to leave.

"Oi teme were are you going, the classroom is this way idiot" Naruto yelled at me. I ignored him and walked away. What the hell was the dobe thinking, protecting this idiot. I called back the limousine to take me back home, there was no way in hell I was going to stay in school today because if I did, I would murder Gaara. Gaara, what kind of a clown's name is that. Once I arrived at home I went to my room and laid down for a while, I fell asleep and when I woke up it was 12h. I decided to text Sakura.

 **To:Sakura Haruno** **  
** **From:Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Hi Sakura, It's Sasuke, do you want to prove that you are worthy of being my friend, then please watch Naruto with that new kid Gaara and report every single thing they do to me okay? No questions asked. Thank you. Bye.**

 **From:Sakura Haruno** **  
** **To:Sasuke Uchiha** **  
** **Hey Sasuke, sure I'll do it, but why aren't you at school, Kakashi sensei asked for you, Naruto said you came but left. Can I just ask one question?**

 **To:Sakura Haruno** **  
** **From:Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Yeah I wasn't feeling well. What is your question?**

 **From:Sakura Haruno** **  
** **To:Sasuke Uchiha**

 **I hope you'll feel better, do you like Naruto?**

 **To:Sakura Haruno** **  
** **From:Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Yes I like him. If you tell anyone I will murder you.**

 **From:Sakura Haruno** **  
** **To:Sasuke Uchiha** ****

 **I won't tell anyone, I told you, you can trust me.**

I sighed, put down my phone and started playing Skyrim.

 **Naruto's POV:**

What was Sasuke all mad about? He couldn't possibly be jealous?

"Naruto are you listening to me?"

"sorry, I was thinking about something"

"you've been 'thinking about something' for the whole day, you've barely talked to me since you talked to that Sasuke guy this morning, it's not like you to be quiet for so long." Gaara said as we were walking home. He had a point, I was never that quiet.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you."

"Oh come on, we have been best friend since we were 9 years old, you can tell me anything."

I thought about it for a while, okay maybe I could tell Gaara about Sasuke, it wasn't like he would tell my uncle.

"okay, but first you have to promise me you won't say anything to my uncle or talk about what I'm about to say in front of him. "

"Okay I promise."

"I'm kinda dating Sasuke."

"What? What do you mean by 'kinda dating'?"

"Well we are dating but in secret, cuz you know how my uncle is, he is such a homophobe, he would kill me if he knew I was dating a boy."

"Are you in love with him?"

"Yes, I am, I always loved him." I looked at Gaara, he had a smile on his face but a sad look in his eyes, weird.

"Oh" he said "I'm happy for you Naruto" he then added.

I told Gaara about Sasuke until we got home.

"How was your first day Gaara?" Asked my uncle when we got home

"It was fine I guess, everyone was super nice, there was this pink haired girl though, she didn't stop looking at me all day, it was kinda creepy."

"Maybe she's into you." said my uncle winking at Gaara.

"We'll be in my room doing our homework." I said to Jiraya as I dragged Gaara away.

"Okay, I'll call you when dinner is ready."

 **~Okay so here is chapter 10, I hope you enjoyed it, if you haven't seen 'Sakurako-san no ashimoto ni wa shitai ga umatteiru' it's a really cool Mystery anime that aired last season, you should check it out, I personally love it. Thank you for reading my story and thank you again for all the wonderfull comments~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sasuke's POV:**

Tuesday, man I hate tuesdays more than mondays, Tuesday is the day of the week when we have P.E and to be more torture, it's the two first periods. Good News, yesterday I talked to Itachi and he had agreed to make me go to my boxing lessons twice a week instead of only once, I hated sports but box was the only one that didn't seem like hell to me, the therapist I was forced to see a few years back had suggested that it would be good to help me with my anger issues and since Yesterday, I was going to need a lot of more help, I really wanted to punch that Gaara kid in the face, and so help me god, if he does something to provoke me, I will.

When I got to school Naruto was at my seat like yesterday and Gaara was next to him. I groaned and walked towards them.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said getting up. I wanted to stay mad at him, to treat him like shit so he would be obligated to apologize but when I saw his face all my anger got away.

"Hey"

"Sorry I was in your seat" he said letting me free space to put my things and seat down.

"Why are you next to me?" I said looking at Gaara.

"Your Class teacher, Kakashi I think his name was, said that had to seat here.

What I said about my anger going away a few seconds ago, I take it back, I'm more angry than ever, I want to fucking smash the kid's head into the desk until he bleeds out and dies. I think Naruto saw me clenching my fist in anger.

"Sasuke can we talk real quick?"

"Sure." He dragged me to the boy's bathroom. We quickly checked to see if someone was in there, thankfully no one was.

"Okay what is going on?" He asked me

"What? Nothing is going on" I said looking at the wall.

"Don't lie to me, I can see something is bothering you, you can tell me."

"It's nothing" I lied again.

"It's Gaara isn't it?"

"What?"

"Are you jealous of him?"

"okay yes, I am."

"Why? He is my best friend, there is nothing to worry about."

"That's precisely what bothers me, and the way you hugged him when you saw him. There is something about this guy that brings out the inner serial killer in me."

"Sasuke, there is nothing to worry about, Gaara is straight, plus you are the only one I love, yes I love him but in a brotherly way, I love you in a lover's way."

"Yeah but to be fair I started out as your best friend to remember?"

"Yes I know but it's different, I think I always knew my love for you was different than any other best friend relationship, I just was too young to know the difference but now I know, and I'm 100% sure that you are the one I love."

"But still there is something about this guy that I don't trust, I-" to prevent me from sharing more of my insecurities Naruto shut me up with a kiss. I missed that feeling. It felt like it was so long ago since we last kissed. I tangled my fingers into his blond hair to deepen the kiss, we were so deep in our kiss that we didn't even heard that the door had opened and that someone was in the bathroom with us until that person cleared his throat for us to notice.

We looked up to see who it was, to find Gaara standing by the door.

"Oh thank god it's you" said Naruto as he let out a sigh.

"Sorry to interrupt but everyone already went to the lockers to change for P.E class, we are the only ones who haven't changed yet."

"Oh crap Guy-sensei is going to be so pissed we are late" said Naruto dragging me along by the arm, as we passed by Gaara he glared at me and I glared back. Something was really wrong with this kid I could feel it.

We took our gym clothes and went to change. I went into theses changing locker thingy as I always did, I never know what those things are called.

"Sasuke why are you going in there? We are all men here." Asked Gaara.

I wanted to answer that it was none of his fucking business but Naruto answered before I had the chance.

"Sasuke doesn't like to change in front of other people, just let him be."

"But there is no one here besides us, I figured he would want to see his boyfriend change" he paused "your loss Sasuke"

My loss? What the hell does that mean? I seriously wanted to punch him. And since when did he knew about us? Naruto must have told him, well that explained why he wasn't surprised to see us kissing in the bathroom.

I got out of the changing thing just to see Naruto pull up his gym shorts. Darn, a few seconds earlier and I would have been able to see a lot more. I felt like throwing up when I thought about Naruto changing in front of Gaara, since they live together they must have seen each other naked a few times.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"We better hurry, we are so late" said Naruto

We went into the football field where Guy-sensei and the other where. Everyone was already running.

"you are late" guy-sensei said angrily

"Sorry" we all said at the same time. After what felt like an eternity, P.E class finally ended, we changed and went back to the classroom, everyone went out, it was the break. Only Naruto, Gaara and I stayed inside.

"Sasuke, I'm going to get some Pepsi from the vending machine do you want something?" Naruto asked me

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

Naruto left the classroom leaving me alone with Gaara.

"How long have you been friends with Naruto?" I asked him

"Since we were 9" he responded with a smile, but he didn't smile at me, he was looking at the floor, he smiled at the memories of him and Naruto but that wasn't the genuine smile of a best friend, no, I knew that smile too well, that was the smile of someone in love.

"Do you have feelings for Naruto?" I asked, my eyes widened as I realized what I had said. Gaara looked at me surprised at first but then his lips formed a grin as he answered.

"Yes, I am." I knew it, it was obvious.

"Does Naruto know?"

"No, he doesn't know, yet."

"Yet? What is that supposed to mean?" I half yelled feeling the anger boiling up inside me.

"I intend on confessing my feelings to Naruto, but not yet, and then, he will have to chose between you and me; but I know he'll choose me." He said with a smirk

"You bastard, I knew I something was wrong with you the minute I saw you, stay away from Naruto, he is my boyfriend."

"I'm not afraid of you Sasuke, nothing you can say or do will make me back off, I'm in love with Naruto, I have been for years now no one will keep me from being with him."

"You piece of shit, I'll kill you." I said before punching Gaara in the face, and before I knew it I was punching him over and over and over again, I couldn't control my anger, I wanted to kill him. I would have if it wasn't for hearing Naruto's voice.

"Sasuke, SASUKE STOP IT" he pulled me off Gaara.

"What is going on here?" I heard Kakashi-sensei yell behind us.

 **Naruto's POV:**

When I came back with a Pepsi in my hand I did not expect to see Sasuke beating the shit out of Gaara, what the hell was going on here?

"Sasuke, stop" I yelled once but he didn't seem to hear me, he looked like his was in a sort of a trance or something "Sasuke, SASUKE STOP IT" I yelled once more as I pulled him off Gaara, as I did that, Kakashi-sensei came in behind us, "What is going on here?" He yelled

"Sasuke beat me without reason, he's crazy, he started saying how I should stay away from Naruto, and then when I said I didn't understand what he was talking about he started saying he was going to kill me and the next thing I knew he was beating me up." Gaara said as he whipped the blood of his mouth.

It wasn't like Sasuke to beat someone without a good reason, it couldn't be.

"Sasuke is that true?" Asked Kakashi-sensei

"He's lying, he provoked me that bastard."

"Gaara is that true? Did you provoke him?" I asked to my friend as my eyes began to water.

"No, Naruto I swear he is lying, he's crazy."

"I am not lying, Naruto you have to believe me" Sasuke said, grabbing me by the shoulders.

"I-I don't know what to believe Sasuke." I said as tears began to run down my cheeks.

"What's going on here?" I heard someone ask behind us. "It's Sasuke, he beat up the new kid Gaara." I heard someone else say "It's just like last time, when he beat up Lee, he's crazy I'm telling you" said another person, which I instantly recognized, it was Shikamaru.

"Sasuke let's go, we are going to talk about this in the principal's office." Kakashi-sensei said as he pulled Sasuke by the arm. "You too Gaara." He added.

I watched as they walked away and everyone around me started talking.

 **~So here is chapter 11, I hope you all enjoyed it, Thank you all for your wonderful comments, they are the things that keep me going,and thank you for reading my story~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sasuke's POV:**

I was in the principal's office, sitting next to Gaara and Kakashi-sensei. Gaara was telling the lie he had told before to the principal. I was so stupid, I had let my emotions take over, what was I thinking? That's the problem, I wasn't.

"Sasuke, are you listening?" Asked the principal

"Yes." I answered

"As I was saying, I had the secretary call your brother, he will be here shortly, Gaara you can go back to classes, you too Kakashi." He said.

After what felt like an eternity of awkward silence, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" he principal said. Itachi came in.

"Sasuke what is going on?" Asked my brother.

"Please take a seat , your brother has beaten up a kid from his class today, as you may recall it isn't his first time beating up another student, last time he was suspended for a month but this time he may be facing expulsion."

"What?!" I yelled

"Sasuke shut up, let me handle this" Itachi ordered me. He was angry I could see it in his eyes.

"Isn't expulsion a bit harsh, I know that what my brother did was wrong but wouldn't suspension be enough? Please."

"Maybe if you would make a donation to the school I could only suspend him for a month." The principal said

"How much money are you asking for?" Asked Itachi

"10.000"

"Fine, I'll mail you a check" he said getting up. "Let's go Sasuke" he added. I got up and we left. I was waiting on Itachi to yell at me once we got in the car but he did no such thing, we didn't exchange a word until we came home.

"Sasuke, my office, now." I followed Itachi to his office and closed the door.

"What were you thinking beating a kid up?" He said after siting at his desk

"He provoked me Itachi, I know I shouldn't have beaten him up but he was saying these things about how he was in love with Naruto and wanted to take him away from me and -"

"Are you and Naruto dating?" Itachi cut me off

"Yeah kinda"

"That's nice, I'm happy for you Sasuke." He said in a calmer tone. "I am not saying you shouldn't have beaten him up, I know that if you did, you had a good reason to, but please Sasuke next time do it after school, in a park or something, because I can't afford to pay off the principal every time you screw up. I am not saying I don't have to money to do it, of course I have, there are just better ways to invest it in, so next time you feel like beating that kid for trying to steal your man, challenge him for a fight after school and go walk to calm yourself or something."

"Yes Itachi, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, but because you are suspended for a month you are going to help me at work, starting tomorrow, got it?"

"Yes"

"Good."

I got out of Itachi's office and went to my room. I texted Naruto a bunch of times but he didn't answer.

 **Naruto's POV:**

Gaara came back to the classroom before lunch break, Sasuke never came back, I guess he was suspended. When the bell rang at lunch time I walked over to Gaara.

"Hey" I said sitting next to him.

"Hey"

"How are you feeling?"

"I've had better days" he said with a smile

"I can't believe Sasuke beat you up, it doesn't look like him at all." I said looking at my hands

"You don't believe me?"

"I-I don't know Gaara."

"Naruto, why would I lie to you, I have no reason to lie to you, I swear." He said.

"Okay I believe you."

"Are you going to forgive Sasuke? Given you two are dating and stuff" he asked me

"I don't know Gaara, I love him, I truly do but what he did was wrong."

"You deserve better Naruto, Sasuke is a jerk, I heard Shikamaru say Sasuke had beaten up someone already before, that kind of behavior just doesn't go away, if he did it twice already who says he won't beat you some day if you ever do something to upset him?" Said Gaara

My eyes widened "No, Sasuke would never lay a hand on me, he loves me, he explained to me why he beat up Lee, it was self defense."

"But it wasn't self defense now, look Naruto you are my best friend and love you, that's why I think you should break up with Sasuke, before you become more involved with him, before it hurts more, before he can hurt you. I'm only telling you this because you I don't want you to get hurt that's all. It's just an advice, but you really should think about it."

"No, I'm not going to break up with him, I love him and he loves me."

"But Naruto what if he hurts you?"

"He won't okay? I know you mean well but please don't talk about this anymore."

"Okay, I'm sorry Naruto, I just want to protect you" he said softly

"I know Gaara, thanks" I said with a smile.

 **~Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Thank you all for reading my story and thank you all for your amazing comments!~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Sasuke, could you bring Deidara and I some coffee please?" Asked my brother.

"Yes, I'll be right there with it" I answered as I quickly ran to the coffee machine. It was 4 o'clock, I had spent all day helping Itachi out at the office, now he was going over the details for the meeting that was going to be held at 5h, I couldn't wait to get home, being Itachi's assistant really was tiring.

When I came back with the two coffee mugs in my hands I saw Deidara with his hand on Itachi's cheek. I cleared my throat so they would notice me.

"Sorry for interrupting, here are the coffees you've asked for." I said placing the two mugs before them. Deidara took his hand of Itachi's cheeks. I looked at my brother and saw him blushing. Were they dating? How could I not know that? I didn't even know that my brother was gay... I let myself out, as soon as would get home I was going to ask Itachi some questions.

I went out of the room and sat down on the floor.

 **Naruto's POV:**

I tired my best to stop thinking about Sasuke but it was imposible, I couldn't believe he had beat the crap out of Gaara without a reason but Gaara didn't have any reason to lie to me either, I'm so conflicted. I decided I had to go see Sasuke, if I heard his side of the story maybe I could understand things better.

 **To:Teme3**  
 **Hey, can we talk? Are you home?**

I pressed send and waited for a replay. I need to go there without Gaara seeing me leave, otherwise he would tell me it wasn't a good idea and frankly I didn't need to hear his opinion right now. So I told him I was going to stay afterschool to talk to Kakashi-sensei about an English homework, because I know that Gaara is bad at english so he couldn't tell me he'd help me with it, and that he could go home without me because it would take a while. So, that's what he did.

My phone buzzed and it was Sasuke.

 **From:Teme3**  
 **I'm at work with Itachi,I'll be home at 6h, you can go ahead and go to my house and wait if you want, the maids will let you in.**

 **To:Teme3**  
 **Okay,I'll do that, text me when you are on your way.**

It was 4h30, even though I had to wait 2 hours, it would be worth it. I would have to text Gaara and tell him where I really am once I get to the Uchiha mansion but at least he won't be able to stop me from going. As I got there I knocked on the door and a maid opened it.

"Yes? How may I help you?" She asked.

"Hi, I'm Sasuke's... friend and he told me to wait at his house while he got back from work."

"Sure, come in." The maid said as she let me through. At first I sat on the sofa where she told me to wait but as the maid went away I went to Sasuke's room. As I got in I started snooping around Sasuke's things, I saw his laptop on his desk. I tired to get in his computer but it needed a password,

"uhmm think, what could be Sasuke's password?" I said out loud, I tried putting in my name, didn't work.

"how stupid am I to think he would change his password to my name when we started dating, because that's stupid who would do such a thing?..." I sighed

"I'm stupid. I did such a thing, I changed my computer password to his name. Ugh I hate that I'm so into him. Ugghh focus Naruto, password, what could it be?" I mumble to myself as I tried to think.

"Could it be the date of the day our parents died? No, to simple, well I won't lose anything by trying" I mumbled as I put the date in, pressed enter and... it worked

"huh, did not expect that to happen" I said as I looked through his computer, he had some tabs opened in google chrome, I looked and saw a site where he was watching an anime called Haikyuu! and apparently it was the second season.

"Boooring" I said as I looked at the other tab that was opened, he had YouTube open, and apparently he was listening to some song called 'Can you feel my heart' by a what I assume is a band called 'Bring me the Horizon'. Never heard of it before. I sighed and closed the computer, there was nothing inserting in it. I resumed my exploring around Sasuke's room.

 **Sasuke's POV:**

I texted Naruto to tell him I was almost home, I didn't have time to ask Itachi about his relationship with Deidara, I guess I'll have to do it another time.

"Welcome Home" our three maids said as they bowed in front of us when we entered.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said as he saw me. "Hi Itachi" he then added.

"Hi Naruto." Itachi said before walking to the kitchen.

"Hey" I said "Let's go talk to my room" I added. Once we got to my room I locked the door behind us, before sitting on my bed.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked

"I wanted to know your side of the story, about what happened with Gaara" Naruto said

"What did Gaara tell you?" I asked worried

"I'll tell you once you tell me your version" Naruto said. "Very Well" I answered as I started telling him everything about how I asked Gaara if he was in love with him, how he said he was and how he said confess to him and make him chose between the two of us. As I finished telling him what had happened Naruto stayed silent.

"Aren't you going to say something?" I asked after a few minutes

"I- I can't believe it, it's impossible, no, it can't be, Gaara can't be in love with me" Naruto said with tears in his eyes. "He is my best friend"

"I'm sorry but it's the truth" I said placing my hand on his

"I can't believe he lied to me" Naruto said as he tried his best not to cry. "I feel so betrayed, he swore to me he wasn't lying."

"I'm so sorry" I said once more, taking Naruto in my arms.

"What are you going to do now that you know?" I asked

"I'm going to confront him."

 **~Hey everyone so here is chapter 13, I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading my story! and thanks for all your amazing comments~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto's POV:**

"I'm home" I said as I entered the apartment.

"Where have you been?" My uncle Jiraya asked me, as I jumped in fear, not expecting him to be there.

"I was at a friend's house" I responded, shit I had forgotten to tell Gaara where I really was so he could tell my uncle.

"Okay, well next time could you please inform me where you are, so I don't get worried"

"Sure Uncle Jiraya, I'm sorry"

"Oh Naruto, there was a girl looking for you earlier, she had black hair, was she your girlfriend?" he said with a grin

"Uh, emm," I didn't know what to do, that was the opportunity I had been waiting for so long, telling Jiraya that Hinata was my girlfriend so he could be proud of me but at that moment the only thing I wanted to say was that Sasuke was my boyfriend, fortunately before I could answer Jiraya hugged me and said "I'm so proud of you, she's a real beauty, good job son"

After he released me from the hug I went quietly to my room where I found Gaara sitting on my bed with his laptop.

"Hey Naruto, where were you? I was so worried?" He asked as I closed the door behind me.

"I went to see Sasuke" I said as I sat down at the end of my bed.

"What? Why?"

"Because I wanted to hear his side of the story"

"You said you believed me" Gaara began saying but I cut him off before he was able to say anything more "When we talked, Sasuke told me something interesting, I don't know what to believe so I'm going to ask you if it's true and I want you to tell me the truth Gaara" I paused before saying "Is it true that you told Sasuke you are in love with me?" I asked calmly.

Gaara stared at me in shock, he opened his mouth to say something before closing it again.

"I-I can explain" he said "It's true, I told him that I was in love with you, I'm sorry you had to find out this way, I didn't thought Sasuke would tell you, the truth is, I've been in love with you for 5 years now, I wanted to tell you, that's why I came to live here." He paused to get closer to me before taking my hand. "Naruto, I love you, please leave Sasuke and be with me" He said looking into my eyes. I opened my mouth to answer but before I could do that Gaara had pressed his lips against mine. I pushed him immediately.

"What the hell Gaara?! I won't leave Sasuke, I love him."

"But don't you love me too?" He asked

"Of course I do Gaara, but I love you as a brother not a lover."

"I'm so sorry" I added as I saw tears in his eyes.

"No, I'm sorry for thinking you could ever respond to my feelings, tomorrow I'll leave after school."

"You don't have to leave Gaara"

"Yes, Yes I do" He said before locking himself in the bathroom.

 **Sasuke's POV:**

Itachi called me into his office a few minutes later after Naruto had left.

"Sasuke, take a seat, I need to talk to you about something" he said as I entered his office.

"Does it has something to do with you and deidara?" I asked as I sat down.

"Yes" he said before pausing to inhale and exhale.

"Sasuke, there is something I've been keeping from you for a few years now, I know I shouldn't have kept it from you but to be fair, no one knows, I wanted to tell you but Deidara wasn't ready for people to know just yet." He paused again. "Deidara and I have been dating for years now, I wanted to tell you as soon as it happened but Deidara wasn't ready to come out yet so I respected his decision. He has just started to tell people yesterday, he told me today that I could tell you, that's when you walked in on us. "

"Wow Itachi, I never thought you were gay too, since when did you know?"

"Since I was 15, and you?" He asked me

"I kinda always knew, ever since I was a kid." I said looking at my hands.

"Sasuke, there is another thing that I need to tell you." He said, I could tell he was nervous, it must be something important because Itachi was never nervous.

"The reason why Deidara is coming out now, is because I proposed to him the other day and he said yes. We are engaged Sasuke and we are getting married in a month."

 **~Hey everyone, Here is chapter 14, I hope you enjoyed it, thank you all for your comments and for reading my story!~**


End file.
